Twins?
by Roxas162
Summary: A mysterious fire burnes down two young childern's home. But what is real and what is not?  WARNING! This story will contian yaoi, which means boyxboy. Dont like, dont read. ALSO: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would not be writeing FanFics about it xD
1. Prologue

Twins

Ok so this is my 2ed thing uplaoded... So I'm not really sure if ik how to make it really long and stuff so yea ^^Reviews are awesome, and ik its really short, but its like a tester to see if I wanna keep it going. Thanks if you read my WHOLE 85 WORD CHAPTER! xD

There was this house fire you see, a whole family inside. The family consisted of a mom, a dad, and two little boys. Twins actually, at the age of 12 that year. The fire burned everything, including the people inside. Some of the house collapsed out onto the front yard were those two boys were playing. They were chasing after a small dog, which happened to run off into the street moments before the house collapsed onto the very place they had been standing.


	2. Chapter 1 Sora

Twins

(Yaoi means boyxboy, if you don't like it please don't read it, thanks! :))

Chapter 1

Sora

I stare at my packed suit case sitting atop the bed. A symbol of the places I've been and yet to go. I jump on top of it and stare out the open window. I daze off a little until I see a little blue car pulling into the drive way. The doorbell rings and Pluto lets out a little yip of excitement. I climb down and grab my suit case. Pluto races down the stairs and follows me. I look at my new "parents" and decide they look like a decent pair of people.

This will be my fourth foster family. So now I'm used to the weird and excited first meeting. I've always been a shy person, keeping mostly to myself and not making many friends. So when my new foster mom grabs me and pulls me into a deathly tight hug, I can't help myself but pull away a little. She looks a little displeased, but carries on with the babbling she started the second she walked in the door. Her husband shakes my hand and nods at me, hopefully in approval. The lady puts her hand on her hips and motions to my suitcase. I shake my head and smile at her, to let her know I have emotion. I pick up my stuff and head out the door. When I open the car door Pluto jumps in and I settle in close to him, ready for the long drive.

"Okay okay. Cute. Now shoo doggie." She says patting her thigh.

I open my mouth to say something, but she doesn't notice and reaches inside the car to grab Pluto's collar. When Pluto growls, I put my hand over hers and almost whisper that he is mine. She nods and gives me a distasteful look, getting into the front seat. She gives her husband a pleading look and he sighs whispering something in her ear. Her lips tighten into a frown, and she gets out of the car and reopens mine.

"Look. The dogs gotta go." She says turning around and giving a warm smile into the window of the house.

"What?" is all I can say. She looks me in the eye and her tone drops into a scary threating voice.

"Kid, I will not tolerate this shit. Get the door out of the car. I don't care if you take IT inside or kick it to the street. But I know one thing, it-is-not-coming-with-us. She says through clenched teeth. I flinch back a little at the new attitude, and take in her harshness. Pluto has been with me since I was nine… Before everything fell apart. How can I abandon him now? When I just sit there she grabs Pluto, despite his growls of protests, and hauls him to the door. I chase after them, and try to reason with her. She won't hear a word I say and when she rings the doorbell she gives me a nasty look. It doesn't shut me up like she thought it would, so she orders me back in the car. The door opens and she smiles brightly at the other women talking in a sweet light voice.

"Ma'am, there must have been a mistake *giggle* I didn't agree to take a dog too. *giggle"

"Well I don't know what to tell-"She is rudely interrupted.

"*giggle* We really can't take a dog… It's just, we have another, She is deathly allergic."

"Oh well I-"Interrupted again.

"So it'd be great if you found something to do with him. Thanks!" She giggles again and turns around too fast for the other women to say anything. I try to hold in my tears but Pluto is the only thing I have left. My only real family. Tears start rolling down my face and I bury it in Pluto. When my new "mom" yells for me, very sweetly might I add, I look up and pled with my eyes. My old "mom" pulls me into a hug and says she'll watch after him for me. I say my last goodbyes, and wipe at my eyes. Then I turn around to face my new family. I'm always nervous if they'll like me, but I've given up the hope that one day a family will keep me.


	3. Chapter 2 Roxas

Twins

(Yaoi means boyxboy, if you don't like it please don't read it, thanks! :))

Chapter 2

Roxas

I despise this run down little house. I hate the people in it, the people around it, and this whole town. I just want out. And I want out as soon as possible. Mom and Dad don't love me. As if they ever did. The only reason they haven't kicked me out yet is because they like the little check that arrives here every month they put up with me. I spend as much time in my room as possible, to avoid them, everyone else, and the bathroom. I can't remember exactly why I have this fear of bathrooms, I just know if I spend more than a 5 minute shower in one that emotions come rushing into my mind and I have panic attacks. Totally lame, and that's why I wouldn't dare tell a soul. Especially not any of my friends, if you would even call them that. There just the people I go to when shit gets really tough and I need a break. I pick up my cheap pay-as-you-go cell and text Axel. If the group I hung out with were my friends, Axel was my best friend. A few seconds later I receive the message I'm waiting for. I slide on my jacket and head out the window.

Yes, I did say window. As the door is not an option. The rents would have a hissy fit if they knew I was leaving. And they'd kill me if they knew what I was doing. I maneuver my way across the roof and jump into the front yard. Up pulls a familiar black beater. I hop in the front seat and close my eyes. We turn into the parking lot of the usual place, an abandoned target. Axel picks up his phone and sends a quick message. A moment later the delivery garage opens up and he pulls in next to a silver jeep.

"Good timing. I was just about to leave. You would have to -hick- of car! Hahahhaha!" A figure appears from behind the vehicle, and without even seeing him I could have told you who he was. All I needed to hear was his deep, rich, drunk ass voice to pin point it as Luxord.

"Yeah yeah." Axel mumbles getting out of the car. I follow his lead and pass him as he chats with Luxord. I make my way towards the dressing rooms and open Axels "locker". I pull out what I want and sit down. I'm almost done rolling a big fat one when Axel sits down beside me.

"Better slow down buddy. This will make every day this week. Keep it up and we will be broke and shit out of luck. He says taking the blunt from me and rewrapping the last fold.

"Didn't hear you complain." I say as he lights the end and takes a deep inhale. He passes it to me and I do the same. We continue until there is nothing left. When he passes me the nub our fingers touch. We both freeze and I feel his warm green eyes on me. I look up and that's all the invitation he needs. We dive into a long, we drawn out kiss. Every kiss is shorter, faster, harder. After what seems like forever and no time at all, he pulls away and runs his hand through his hair, eyes still closed. I touch my lips and lay down on the floor. He opens his eyes and lies next to me. We stare at the celling and talk about the same thing we do every time we get high together. The quality of the weed and how long we think we made out today.

Too soon the high wears off and were spacing through the store. I check the time and see that it's almost dinner. Shit. I look at Axel and think about how to tell him I have to go without sounding like a stupid goodie goodie teenager. He nods his head and leads me back towards his truck with a sad look in his eye. We slide in the truck and drive in silence until we get a block from my house. I mumble a good bye and slide out of the car. Closing the door I walk towards home. When I get there I do the normal procedure. Check the garage. Check the front window, next the backyard. When everything is clear I reach up and latch onto the gutter. Hosting myself up I roll onto the roof. I check my window, all clear. I slip into my room silently and plop onto the bed. It's not long before I fall asleep.


End file.
